


为什么要对100岁以下怪物进行性教育

by Cubeee



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: 狼人/吸血鬼





	为什么要对100岁以下怪物进行性教育

破败的古堡里不断传出惹人遐想的呻吟，混合着重重的粗喘和野兽的低吼。

达米安不知道事情为什么会发展成这样。他，现今最强大吸血鬼之子，初代吸血鬼之孙，只是出去散个步就拐进了末路——散步的时候顺便捡了个零食，具体来说。一个少年面色苍白躺在地上，细皮嫩肉一闻血就十分可口，不捡白不捡。

达米安不打算杀了少年，甚至都没来得及咬对方一口。少年名叫乔纳森，被森林里的狼人攻击，失血过多，达米安决定等他养好了伤再吃。他为了救这个人类可是用了古堡里最名贵的药材，乔身上好几处深可见骨的爪痕没两三天就好了，他凭什么不能要求一点回报？

好在这个名叫乔纳森的人类还是有点良心的。当达米安冲他露出利齿时，他既没有躲闪也没有哭，反而露出一种受宠若惊的表情：“你确定吗？”

我当然确定啊？有什么不确定的？达米安甚至思考了几秒乔是不是以为自己要转化他。达米安还没有成长到能将人类转化成吸血鬼的年龄，他才刚换完门牙。

就让乔这么以为，乖乖就范，吃饱之后再把他赶出去就行了。达米安盘算好之后，愉快地把人类少年推倒进他的天鹅绒内衬胡桃木棺材里，尖牙在满月的光辉下闪着狰狞的光。

然而，如果达米安在给乔上药之前仔细看过阿尔佛雷德留下的小标签，他就会知道这些珍贵的八眼蜘蛛腺体药膏已经过期50年了，而且就算是没过期，它们也不可能在三天内治好一个受了致命伤的人类。换句话说：这位路边捡来的少年三天内恢复，靠的是自愈能力。拥有如此变态恢复能力的种族不多。达米安在咬下这一口，看到乔蓝色双眼忽然隐隐泛起红光后，后知后觉醍醐灌顶知晓了对方的真实身份。

妈的，完蛋。狼人。

睡了52年刚醒的吸血鬼还没来得及进行更丰富的心理活动，就被一股巨大的力道掀翻，后脑勺磕在棺材板上一阵晕。

不对，没道理啊？狼人血不是酸的吗，乔的血闻上去特别甜，要不达米安捡他干嘛？达米安一边挣扎着一边怀疑鬼生，然而对方的鼻子已经埋进自己腿间，像狗一样嗅来嗅去。

满月时狼人会变成狼形态，但是乔看上去明明是个人啊？

“你他妈到底是个什么？”达米安怒吼。

“半狼人。”红眼少年从他腿间抬起头，无辜地眨眨眼，“我爸爸是狼人，我妈妈是人类。”

居然还他妈有半狼人这种操作，达米安闻所未闻，他现在非常想问候一下乔的母亲，如果她还没被乔父亲吃了的话。不过这一切都不能改变他处于劣势的现状——狼人算是吸血鬼的天敌，它们行动敏捷、力气奇大还喜欢集群行动，落单的吸血鬼很少有胜算。

这一只还是个幼狼。达米安心想，你能做到的你能打晕他你可是最强吸血鬼之子，虽然父亲他们谁都没给冰箱里留吃的导致睡了52年刚醒的你现在还没喝一顿血整只吸血鬼处于血糖偏低浑身乏力状态，但一只小狼仔对你来说……呜哎！！！

“你你你你你你……”达米安一把按住袍子死死裹住自己，目瞪口呆地看着原本穿在身上的裤子呈抛物线飞了出去，“你干什么？！”

乔用另一个问题回答了达米安的问题。“你的袍子怎么脱？”

“脱……什……我不脱！”

乔想了想，点头。“不脱也行，那我直接咬你大腿上了啊。”

“咬你个……嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！！！”达米安一句话还没骂完，大腿内侧就一阵剧痛——狼人口水是有毒的，古书诚不欺鬼，被木楔子钉都没这么疼，达米安单单是想着多少病菌诅咒顺着乔刺进他大腿的犬牙流进血液，心里就怵得要疯。乔偏偏不知死活地在咬完之后还讨好地舔了几口。“没事的，多咬几次连结就不会消失了。”

达米安也不知道哪儿爆发的勇气，猛地直起身来想把乔推飞出去，可惜乔力气比他大，结果是他由于相互作用力再次磕了棺材板，“咚”的一声还带回音。

“你没事吧？”乔关切地问，同时不忘在吸血鬼肩头捏两把感受一下肉质。这里才是传统位置，他喜好还是挺保守的。

达米安崩溃地捂着后脑勺。“你这是欺诈。”

“啊？”

“我救你是为了喝你的血！”达米安一边控诉一边往棺材里缩，躲开乔的手并策划着防守反击，“结果你居然是一个肮脏的狼人？！狼人血却是人类的味道，你就不觉得可耻吗！！”

乔黑了脸。“你刚才说要咬我是为了喝我的血？”

“不然还能为什么！我是吸血鬼！我50多年没吃东西了！！”达米安肚子适时地发出响声以壮声势，而乔神色变得难看之极。

“书里说得对，吸血鬼都是狡猾的骗子！”

狼人居然也看书，真是吓死鬼了。达米安恶狠狠地瞪回去。“你们狼人都是野兽！！”

“我不是野兽！”乔站起身宣布道，“我要走了！”

“血留下！”达米安咆哮。

“好啊！我让你咬一口然后我们两清！！！”乔大义凛然伸出胳膊，达米安闪电般啃了上去吸吮起来。和狼人不同，吸血鬼的口水具有麻痹作用，乔不仅不疼，感觉还有点困意。

数够十下“咕咚”后，乔觉得这个人情差不多还够了，于是捏着达米安后颈逼他松口。他抽回胳膊正打算离开，却突然被达米安额头上不断滚落的汗珠吓吓到。

“那个牙印……怎么搞的……”达米安的尖牙刺破了嘴唇，“为什么这么……这么……烫？”

“那是连结。”给伴侣的。乔在内心补充道。“我也不知道为什么，我没被人咬过，而且这是我第一次咬……不过牙印会自己消失的，最多一个月。”

“一个月？！”达米安哀嚎，身体一歪跌进棺材里，像虾子一样弓起身体，双腿无意识夹起一只手摩擦着，很难受的样子。

“你……没事吧？”

“痒……”吸血鬼翻滚着身体，“烫……”

“我我我没干什么！”乔神经紧张起来，他只知道狼人之间会用啃咬的方式标记伴侣，没听说被咬那个还会发热啊？

“我靠，我&#$%(，我ÃèáéÃDË，我shgcjsuahkx……”痛苦的吸血鬼不知道在用什么语言骂着……应该是骂，从他咬牙切齿的表情来看。乔心虚地将手搭上达米安大腿，提出自己觉得唯一可行的补救措施：“要不……我给你舔舔？一般伤口舔舔就好了。”

达米安愕然地望着乔，一个“滚”字就在喉头却怎么也吼不出来。乔视他的举动为默认，径直掰开他夹紧的光裸双腿，俯下身，唇齿紧贴大腿内侧光滑紧致的肌肉，绝佳的弹性，刚才那一口感觉棒极了，真想再……

“呜……”伴随一声低吟，乔的头被忽然夹住，他有那么一秒头皮发麻，以为自己中了吸血鬼的圈套，然而达米安没有进一步动作，只是轻轻用大腿蹭着他，交替着暧昧地缓缓摩擦他头脸。

气氛开始变得不对了。乔强作镇定地伸出舌头，粗糙的舌苔用力擦过依旧带着血丝伤痕——达米安猛吸一口气，身体抽搐了下，乔连忙停下动作，却得到了吸血鬼一串嘶哑的催促：“继续……再一下……”

乔抬起头，正想表示自己是狼不是狗，才不会听吸血鬼的命令，眼神却不经意间瞟到了达米安袍子之下一点轻微的突起。

“这是什么？”乔伸出手轻轻按了按，吸血鬼的呼吸声瞬间变了调。突起又胀大了几分，变得坚硬起来。乔撩开达米安的袍子，得到的反抗微乎其微，白色内裤下有什么坚硬的东西正努力撑起，感觉很辛苦的样子。乔认出了这东西，阴茎，他也有，狼人一般用它撒尿和标记领地，春天的时候他们野蛮的野狼表亲会竖着这玩意儿到处跑，他还真不知道吸血鬼也有相同的构造——他们也需要标记领地吗？

达米安低头看到自己下体时，表情呆滞了。

“这不是……不是因为我吧？”乔已经做好随时逃跑的准备了。达米安愤怒地瞪着他，只可惜冒火的双眼在氤氲水雾的遮挡下看着有些委屈巴巴。

“就是因为你！谁知道你们口水里有什么东西？只有你们这些低等生物才会勃……嘶！”达米安即将开始的长篇羞辱在乔握住肉柱的瞬间被按下静音，红晕在他不同于一般吸血鬼的浅麦色皮肤上炸开。

乔直视着达米安绿色的眸子，小心翼翼地从底部上移动，那双瞪圆的眼一下眯了起来，说不清是痛苦还是享受。没有阻拦，达米安的身体甚至轻微敞开了些。乔像得到许可一样加速撸动起来，而达米安也抑制不住声音随着动作惊叫起来。

“呃啊……怎么……哈啊……等……”言语越来越模糊，最后竟变成恬不知耻的命令，“快点……用力……碰碰上面……呜……还要，再快……”

乔听得头脑发晕，他觉得自己也开始不正常了——烫，浑身发烫，原本垂在腿间的东西像有了生命一样立起来，直直冲向达米安的方向。乔不再克制自己，发狠般注视着吸血鬼，直立的肉柱在他虎口间飞快抽插。达米安在他的目光中紧闭双眼，嘴角流出粉红色液体——那是乔的血液混着他的口水，乔猛地凑上去舔舐达米安嘴角。

“要到了……不行……不行我要……”

要到了？什么要到了？本能驱使下乔加快了动作，达米安突然用力后仰起脖子，像只垂死的鹿一样尖叫一声——冰凉的白色液体溅上乔虎口，达米安重重跌回棺材里，一时之间只能低声喘息。

“你还好吧？”乔晃了晃正在软掉的肉块。没有回答，达米安听不到他的声音，那绯红色的茫然表情似乎显示着，这只吸血鬼正逗留在另一个乔从没去过的世界。

——乔也想知道那个世界是什么样子。

他安静地钻进棺材里，覆在仍努力调匀呼吸的吸血鬼上方。扯掉身上仆人穿的麻布衬衫，解开裤带。明明不是春天，他腿间却胀得却比任何一个追逐母狼的成年公狼还硬，它迫不及待从裤子里弹出来，抵住达米安肮脏的小腹。

“你们这群该死的……”达米安忽然开了口，却没说完，他无力地睁开眼睛，睫毛带起一小阵风扫过乔的脸，“还不够，后面。”

“后面？”乔不解。

达米安也不费心解释，而是在乔身体下翻了个身，撕掉身上的袍子和衣服扔在一边。他翘起屁股对准乔胀大的部分，十分肯定地命令道：“进去！”

“你太小了。”乔用坚硬的冠头顶了顶粉色的小洞，才刚刚戳开一条小缝，满溢的水色就泌出亮晶晶的一团。

“这什么？”乔摸了摸达米安穴口，软软的，凉凉的，粘液在他指尖牵出半透明的丝，“你们吸血鬼特有的能力？”

“我还想问你！从你咬那一口之后，我后面就一直在流！”达米安越想越气不过，转过头在乔圆鼓鼓的苹果肌上啃了一口，由于姿势问题没法使力，乔及时撤开，连皮都没破。他报复似地前挺下身——出乎意料地顺畅，突破一开始紧致的小门，肉帘毫无阻碍地接纳了粗壮的入侵者，肉壁顺滑地被头部分开，又热情地裹上柱体。乔被陌生快感席卷，忍不住戳进最深处。狼人与吸血鬼身体交叠着，呼吸着彼此吐出的灼热气体，气息越来越近，随着双唇相接混在一处。

乔抬高臀部又用力杵下，达米安表情扭曲地承受着，迎上撞击，甚至抬腰追着乔咬上去，喉咙里发出不满足的呜咽。乔在声音与动作的暗示中寻找到最合拍的节奏，他小幅度耸动腰身，速度极快地进攻着达米安柔软的身体，唇舌避开吸血鬼的纠缠，一路流连着停在肩头，距离心脏极近的位置。

“呜……快点……快……呜轻……再快……”达米安恳求道，声音被顶得断断续续。乔满足了他的要求，达米安只能用闷在胸腔里的一连串“呃”勉强回应……他不该贪心的，这完全超出他的承受能力了，他想逃开。乔感受到达米安微弱的退缩，干脆一只手按住达米安右手手背，十指交叉，另一只手抬高他臀部，固定好，用力抽出再狠狠撞进去。达米安已经彻底放松了，他勉强弓起背，迎来一段从未有过的绵长高潮，液体从半勃的柱体、从与乔纠缠的部位汩汩流出，天鹅绒内衬浸湿一大片。

本能的指引下，乔粗喘着将肉柱全部没入，在达米安身体里膨胀，紧紧锁住。释放的快感炸裂开来，他终于达到刚才达米安所在的世界，柔软，疯狂。他紧贴着达米安赤裸的后背，在对方肩头留下深深的齿痕，而傲慢的吸血鬼甚至没有发出一声抗议。

他们两个一起倒进天鹅绒垫子里，乔的结还没消退，依旧戳在达米安后穴里拔不出来，达米安眼神已经没有聚焦了，他侧躺着，低声“呜呜”着，迷失在乔不讲道理的折磨中。当他们终于分开时，他已经精疲力竭。

“刚刚那是什么？”乔从背后抱住达米安，冲着他耳朵说话，“我只知道要咬。”

达米安累得说不出话来，他也的确不知道刚才那种比狩猎吸血还爽的感觉是什么，没吸血鬼告诉过他，书里也没说过。

“我感觉很棒，你呢？”乔以一种发现新大陆的口吻兴奋地提议道，“我们过会儿能再来一次吗？”

达米安依稀记得低等生物的这种仪式具有什么目的，可他被搞成一团浆糊的脑子忽然想不起来了。无所谓，这不重要，乔射进他肚子里的东西总不可能变成小狼人跑出来。

“过会儿我要骑在上面。”骄傲的吸血鬼宣布道，“还有，下次不许胀的时间那么长。”

“好的！”狼人愉快地舔了舔伴侣肩头。一个浑圆的、清晰的牙印，在最传统的位置。

满分。

 

——————————————————————  
乔：只要两个相爱的狼人咬对方一口，就能生出小狼人！  
达米安：新生儿不是元老院统一发的吗？


End file.
